She Can Join The Party Too
by blahblah16
Summary: What if Angela really was a witch? And what if it was a witches job to keep the peace between vampires and werewolves? Takes place during Eclipse, some spoilers.
1. Weird Things

SHE CAN JOIN THE PARTY TOO

Chapter 1--Weird Things

Ugh. Mondays. The worst day of the week. At least the school year was almost over. Whew. At least the school year was almost over. It had been a crazy one, and I couldn't wait to move on to college. A car horn honked. Ben. I'd been running late this morning.

"Sorry," I said as I climbed in the passenger seat, "I overslept."

"Not a problem," he said, putting the car into drive. We speed off toward the school. Only a few more weeks, I told myself, I can do this. My thoughts started to wander about graduation, and how little time there was until there, and how much work I had to do until then. That wouldn't be fun. I was so lost in my thoughts about graduating and what the future might hold that I hadn't noticed that we had stopped.

"Ang, we're here," Ben said.

"Oh, yeah, sorry," I said realizing that I was still in the car.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine, just looking forward to the end of school," I said, and shot him a small smile.

"Aren't we all?" he laughed.

I nodded, and started walking toward my first class, when I caught sight of Jessica. She waved to me, and I waited for her so we could walk to class together.

"What's up Angela?" she asked.

"Not much, I'm tired," I said, suppressing a yawn.

"Yeah, Mondays, ugh," she said, then after looking behind us added, "Oh great, look who it is." I turned to see Bella climbing out of Edward's car. Please not this again Jessica, I thought.

"I don't understand what he sees in her. Why'd he even come back? Wouldn't he have wanted to finish his year in L.A? That's gotta be more interesting than boring old Forks. I don't get it, do you?"

"I don't know Jess, but it doesn't really seem like it's our business. Just look at how happy they are together," I said.

Jessica rolled her eyes. She could be so immature sometimes. She was obviously jealous, and this act was just getting old. If people could turn the color of their emotions, she would be green all over. Hmm, I wonder what she would look like green. It was entertaining idea, but I had to get to class.

Class dragged on, and I couldn't help but feel bad for Bella. She hadn't done anything to Jessica, but Jess still acted like Bella was the devil. Why couldn't she just admit the real reason was that she was jealous? We all know that she'd liked Edward since freshman year. Oh well, at least she didn't say stuff like what she said to me to Bella's face. At least, I hoped she didn't. She probably didn't, she barely talked to Bella anyway. Poor Bella. No, not poor Bella. I'd have Jessica hate me in order to date Edward. I think any girl would. Jess would probably even hate herself to be with him. That was an entertaining thought too, although not as entertaining as her turning green. I wonder what Jessica would look like green, and if she turned green, if people would be able to know that it was because of her jealously.

I was lost in my thoughts again, and I didn't realize that the bell for lunch had rung. I quickly packed up my books and headed for the cafeteria, hoping I wouldn't have to explain why I was late. I wouldn't. All eyes were on Jessica. She had turned a bright green...


	2. Explanations

SHE CAN JOIN THE PARTY TOO

Chapter 2--Explanations

All eyes were on Jessica, and I couldn't help but stare. What had happened? All during fourth period I had been contemplating how she would look with her skin turned various shades of green, and here she was, looking like the Wicked Witch of the West. I couldn't have done that, could I? It's not possible. It's probably just some strange coincidence. But I knew in the back of my mind that it wasn't. I had done this. How, I don't know, but this my fault. Maybe I should apologize, I thought. No, that would just be worse. Jess would have my head, and what would I say anyway? "Hi, sorry I turned you green but I have secret magical powers." Yeah right. I'll just go and get in a good laugh along with everyone else and not act suspicious.

"Um, hey Jess," I said casually, or as casually as anyone could say something in this situation.

"Oh my God, Angela! Do you know how this happened?" she asked, furious.

"No," I said. And I was telling the truth. I don't know how it happened, I just know I did it...somehow.

"Well it's really freaking me out. I was in the middle of Spanish and then all the sudden I see that my arm is totally green and so is every part of me that I can see. I flip out 'cause everyone is staring at me, and I'm green. Plus, the green doesn't go so well with this shirt. I just had to be green!" she said, exasperated. As much as I sometimes didn't like Jessica, I felt sincerely bad for her now. Maybe that was just guilt. I just hope she doesn't notice me, and try to answer something. I could let something slip, something untrue since I don't really know what's going on either.

We sat down at our usual table, and both Bella and Edward seemed to be repressing fits of laughter. Poor Jessica. I wondered what had caused this, besides the idea that I did. As much as I knew it was true, a small part of me begged that it wasn't. I don't want to be an evil person who can turn people green. This was one of the first times in my life that I wished I was invisible. Edward shot me a weird look, and I suddenly felt very self-consious. Why can't I just disappear?

All eyes were on us, and even though I knew the stares were at Jessica and her new complexion, I also felt that those stares were part accusing of me. But they couldn't be, right? The stares just got worse. Bella's mouth dropped open, and Edward whispered something to her that I didn't pick up. What happened now? I turned to Jessica who was looking at me with the same shocked expression. What had I done? I looked down at myself and saw nothing. Oh my God! I'm invisible. How did that happen? It's just like Jessica turning green. I ran out of the cafeteria and ran home.

The run home was quick, and all the way I concentrated on being me, and not being invisible. I had to talk to someone, now. Maybe my dad would know what's up.

"Angela?" he called as I entered the house. Yes!, I thought, he's home.

"Yeah, hi Dad. I have a bit of a problem," I said, wondering what I was actually going to say to him.

"I figured as much seeing as you're home early. I think I might know what it is," he said. Did he really know? Did he know what this was? Well, only way to find out.

"Do you?" I asked.

"Does it have to do with turning Jessica green and then becoming invisible?" he asked. He did know!

"Yeah, do you know why that happened?"

"Because you wanted it to. Here, sit down. It looks like I have a lot to explain."

"Okay," I said, sitting at our big round table, "Shoot."

"Well, this whole story might sound a bit nuts, but bear with me because it's all true. I've seen it in play a few times, although I never actually thought it would happen, but I guess it has. So just try to be open minded okay?"

I nodded, just more confused.

"Alright then good. So the legend goes that-"

"Legend?" I scoffed. What was this?

"Open minded remember?"

"Sorry, it's just hard. I've had a pretty bad day."

"I understand. But no more interruptions please. This is a pretty long story and I don't have much time to tell it," my dad said.

"Okay, I promise no more interruptions."

"Good. The legend speaks of two creatures that could never get along with each other. Their hatred for each other and the constant battles between them were putting the lives of ordinary people at risk. Now, the people who were in danger had no idea that the creatures existed and thought that the deaths were just unexplained disappearances. One woman knew of the existence of these creatures, and since she cared very much about each one, and her fellow townspeople she tried to stop them from fighting each other. Her efforts seemed useless, but they weren't entirely. Her daughter was born with extraordinary power that would be able to keep these two from going at each other. She was a witch, as are you, Angela," he stopped there, waiting for my reaction. I was shocked.

"A witch?" I questioned.

"Yes," he answered simply. I was dumbfounded. I still had so many more questions.

"How do my powers work?"

"Easy. You simply have to think about what you want to happen, and it will. There are some limitations as to what you cannot do, but you'll figure that out soon enough. Be careful though. You are extremely powerful. You have to be, but you're more powerful than both of those creatures combined." W-O-W. Me, a powerful witch. But I still had questions.

"What are the creatures? Are they here?"

"Will you let me finish the story? That might explain a few things."

"Go ahead," I said, insanely curious.

"So anyway, her daughter became a witch, but went crazy with her power, and was influenced by some bad people to use her powers for something other than their original purpose. The creatures, or I guess there's no harm in telling you, but the vampires and werewolves still went at each other, and the daughter just caused more problems with her powers. Now, there was a council who had granted the daughter her powers, not knowing what she would do with them, and they took them away. She was crushed, and killed herself because of it. The council members decided that they needed a better way to pass down the powers, since passing them from mother to daughter might have some problems, as you can probably guess. They decided that the power could only be present if the vampires and werewolves were. The people to get the power would have to be direct descendants of one of the council members, or like the woman in the legend, care very strongly about both vampires and werewolves. The witch's job is to keep the peace between the two, and in order to do that she must be more powerful than both of them. Do you understand now?"

I nodded. I was shocked. Not only was I a witch, but there were also vampires and werewolves out there, wanting to kill each other. And innocent people would die in the process. A few things still didn't add up though.

"Dad?" I asked, hoping he would be able to answer my questions.

"Yes? I take it you have a few questions."

"Yeah, um, why am I the witch? I don't know any vampires and werewolves."

He stared at me for a long time, and then the answer became obvious.

"I'm a direct descendant of a council member, aren't I?"

"Yes. My grandmother. Technically Bella should be the witch, but you're a direct descendant so it's you."

My mouth dropped. Bella knew vampires and werewolves existed. Bella knew vampires and werewolves. I wonder if I did too.

"Don't judge. Bella will probably be your biggest ally on this. Trust her. I have to get going pretty soon, but I hoped I helped."

"Yeah, you did. Thanks Dad."

"Anytime." And he turned to head out the door.

"Wait!" I called. I still had a question.

"Yes?"

"How will I know who the vampires and werewolves are? And how do I make them not fight each other?" I asked.

He laughed. "You'll figure it out soon enough. Bye Ang."

"Bye Dad." And then I was alone, left to figure out how to face the future...


	3. Confusion

SHE CAN JOIN THE PARTY TOO

Chapter 3.

I went up to my room to think this all out. I was a witch. And a pretty powerful one at that. Whenever I thought about something happening, it did. I had to be careful not to let my day dreams get too out of hand, not that they are anyway. I could really do a lot of damage with this power. But then I could do a lot of good too, and that's what the power is there for. It's a good thing this didn't happened to Jessica. Wait, Jessica! I totally forgot about her 'greenness'. And since it actually was my fault, I needed to fix it. I was about to think hard about her natural skin color when an idea came to me. A way to make it up to her. I focused on her skin returning to it's normal color, but tanner, as if she'd been vacationing and actually seen the sun, a rarity in this town. She was always complaining about how pale she was. I wonder what she would say if she was as pale as the Cullens. I somehow doubted she'd be complaining then. That reminded me. Bella was close to the vampires and werewolves. Could the Cullens be vampires or werewolves? Bella was close to them. It could be possible, but it was a weird thought. Bella probably knew the vampires and werewolves from before she moved her, like maybe in Phoenix. I'm not sure. I don't like thinking about this. I'm not looking forward to what I have to do. A mediator in a monster mash. Sounds fun, doesn't it?

I was anxious for school the next day. Ben picked me up, as usual, but this time asking why I skipped out after lunch yesterday, and adding a comment on Jessica's skin color. I had nearly forgotten about my brief spell with invisibility. I hoped everyone else would forget about it too. Wait...I could make them forget about it. And while I was destroying people's memories, I might as well make them forget that Jessica had turned green. Or should I? After a moment I decided that it would be infinitely better if everyone forgot about Jessica's greenness. Better that than have to listen to Jessica telling me how her parents had taken her to a special dermatologist in Hawaii to get rid of the green, and she also got tan while she was there too.

School passed by pretty quickly again. Everyone had forgotten about yesterday's unfortunate events, and I decided I might as well have some fun in class with my new power. I wouldn't do anything too mean though, I didn't want to end up like the daughter in the story. How weird to think that it was true. Oh well, the powers were cool. I was just terrified for what I would have to use them for.

In math class, I decided that it would be funny for our teacher to teach the entire in Spanish. He didn't seem to notice what he was doing, but everyone else in the class did, and they were pretty lost. Shows how much they really learned in Spanish class. The other stuff wasn't all the noticeable unless you were paying attention. I made Bella's hair disappear and then reappear in less than a second. Edward was the only one who really noticed, and when Bella asked him why he staring at her like that (at least that what I assumed she asked him) he just looked confused, and slowly turned away. I also made the Expo marker disappear from the teacher's hand and then reappear in his hand once he had turned and started looking for it. I did other small things, I didn't dare do anything like I did in math again. Edward shot me weird looks all day, and it made me wonder if he knew that I was the one behind all this, since he obviously was paying attention to what was happening. I shrugged it off. That was impossible, wasn't it?

I took my seat at lunch as usual. Everyone seemed in good mood today, talking excitedly about the schools new haunting. I suppressed the urge to laugh.

"Yeah, it was funny. Does anyone know what was up in math today? Why was he speaking Spanish?" I asked innocently, hoping no one saw through me. Edward shot me another weird look. Does he know? Sometimes it's like he can read my mind. Wait, can he? Couldn't he be one of the vampires or werewolves? Dad said that I had to have powers greater than them, so then they'd have to have powers. And mind reading's a power. And he's close to Bella. It's possible. He stiffened, and his expression was abruptly serious. Maybe I was right. He'd read my mind just now and known that I was right. So he's either a vampire or werewolf. I'd go with werewolf. Vampires and supposed to be scary, and it just doesn't seem like that could be him. I couldn't imagine him sucking people's blood, waking up every morning in a coffin, or being afraid of the sun because it would burn him. Although, he was never here on sunny days...

No, it made more sense that he was a werewolf. That I could picture. Him running around without a shirt, showing his bare human like chest but hairy wolf legs and ears howling at the moon. Now he seemed to be the one suppressing laughter. I was probably way off. This whole thing was confusing. I didn't like having to think that people I knew had secret other lives as mythical creatures. Or maybe, it wasn't people I knew. I had to talk to Bella...


	4. She's a WHAT?

**A/N: ok, i decided to make this chapter in Bella's point of view. tell me what you think**

SHE CAN JOIN THE PARTY TOO

Chapter 4--She's a WHAT?

Today was a weird day. Strange things kept happening in class, small things, but still strange. Edward even said that my hair disappeared at some point during the day. He said it was only for a brief second and that no one other than him noticed. It still freaked me out. Everyone assumed that the school was haunted, and the school's so called 'haunter' chose today to make it's appearance known. I knew better. It was probably yet another mythical creature that wants to be a part of my life. I'm not sure what it is yet, but I don't think it's a ghost. Just like the giant bear turned out to be a pack of werewolves. I was lost in my thoughts that I wasn't really paying attention to the conversation and was brought back by Mike asking if I knew what had happened in math today.

"You mean the teacher was speaking Spanish? Are you sure you weren't just in Spanish class, Mike?" I answered. What on Earth was he talking about?

"No, he was definitely speaking Spanish, in math class. It was weird," he said.

"Oh," was all I could manage.

"Yeah, a lot weird things happened today," Alice commented. I wonder if she really knew what was up. Edward seemed to. Or at least he thought he knew. He was incredibly tense.

"You mean like Jessica's new tan?" Mike snorted.

"Jeez, Mike. Don't be mean. It's probably just a spray tan. What's wrong with it?" I said. Why was I defending Jessica? Like I said, it was a weird day.

"Sorry. It's just weird that she got a tan that fast."

"Spray on," I said, nodding.

Mike kept talking, and I soon realized that no one was really listening. I only heard half of what he said. I was more interested in what everyone else was doing. Angela seemed lost in her own thoughts, and Edward was concentrating very hard on something. Maybe he was concentrating on her thoughts? No, that didn't make any sense. He was obviously thinking about what was causing the strange things. Just then Edward froze. What was up? He stayed still for awhile, and then just as lunch was ending, he seemed to be almost laughing. We dumped our trays and I tried to ask him what it was, but he just responded with a "Later."

The strange things stopped happening after lunch though. For some reason, Edward just grew more and more tense after lunch. What on Earth could be annoying and /or scaring him so much? I was afraid to ask, but I had a feeling that it had to do with the strange things that happened this morning. That proved that this was more than just a stupid ghost. But what other mythical creatures were there? I guess I'd find out. Joy.

We were in my room after school, and I thought now would be the best time to ask him. Okay, here I go.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"What was up with you at school today? You were really tense. What's wrong?"

"Oh. It's Angela. She wants to talk to you," he replied. What? Angela wanted to talk to me and he was tense?

"What? That doesn't make any sense."

"Well, she wants to talk to you about vampires and werewolves. It's complicated, but she'll explain it. It was amusing, I'll admit, listening to her thoughts on whether I was a vampire or werewolf. She dismissed the idea that I could be a vampire right away, then pictured me as a werewolf in detail- that wasn't fun, mind you, and then she settled on the fact that I am neither." He was laughing now, recalling the memory. Wow. Angela was wrong. How did she even know that vampires and werewolves really existed anyway. I thought I'd ask. Edward might know.

"Wait, Edward, how does she even know about vampires and werewolves?"

"Well, love, she is a witch. But I'm sure she'll tell you that."

"She's a WHAT?" I almost yelled. What is this? My life was turning into some bad Halloween movie.


	5. Learning the Ropes

**A/N: This one's back to Angela's point of view...i think it'll just stay in hers from now on. But tell me what you think. Updating might get a little hard because of school, but i'll try! )**

SHE CAN JOIN THE PARTY TOO

5. Learning the Ropes

Another day. Hopefully this one would go smoother than the few days I've had. Man, it's been crazy. I need to talk to Bella. She knows the vampires and werewolves (supposedly--I'm still sort of hoping that everything that's happened has just been a cruel joke even though I know that's almost impossible). But anyway, if I know more about them, and more importantly, _who _they are, then I'll have a better idea of how to stop them from fighting each other. Because it's pretty hard to stop things from fighting when you didn't even know they existed in the first place.

I decided that I'd ask Bella to come over after school. She did say that she had just been ungrounded, after all. And, it was a little hard to have a conversation about vampires, werewolves and witches at the lunch table without getting unwanted attention. I just hoped she'd come. I don't know if she had other plans, or if she just didn't want to. I hoped the latter couldn't be true. I'd been nice to her, right? Okay, well, here I go.

"Hey Bella," I said casually, catching up to her in the lunch line.

"Hey Angela. What's up?" She asked, still casual.

"Nothing really, but I was wondering if maybe you'd want to come over to my house after school today? I kind of need some help figuring stuff out," I said. I hope that came out all right. It didn't really sound right to me, but maybe she'd know what I was talking about?

"Sure, that sounds cool. What kind of stuff do you need help with?" She asked. Crap. I couldn't exactly say it here where someone was bound to here. And I couldn't lie or think of another excuse--it was too late for that.

"Um, it's kind of hard to explain. Can I just tell you then?" I hoped that didn't sound too suspicious.

"Sure, sure. I'll meet you at your house after school." Yes!

"Okay, cool. Thanks Bella."

"No problem."

I was happy that she agreed to come, but I couldn't help but wonder if she already knew. Wouldn't vampires and werewolves recognize a witch? And wouldn't they tell her? Well, there's only one way to find out, I thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was sitting in my room, waiting for Bella to come. She should be here any second, and I'm dying from all the nerves. The doorbell rang, and I nearly flew to get it. Wait, can I fly? Or do I need a broom? I can figure that out later.

"Hey Bella," I said as I opened the door.

"Hey."

"Do you want something to eat?" I asked, not wanting to be rude.

"No thanks," she replied. We sat at our dining room table, and then she said matter of factly, "So, what was it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Well, it's kind of a long story, and it's well...weird," I stumbled, not really knowing where to begin.

She laughed. "That's fine. I'm used to the weird."

"Oh, I guess that's right. See, Bella, I'm a witch." I paused there waiting for her reaction. She just nodded, unsurprised. They probably had told her.

"So, since I'm a witch, I have to stop vampires and werewolves from fighting each other, but the problem is I don't really know any. And my dad said you might," I explained, chewing on my lip. There was no way to describe how uncomfortable this was.

"Yeah, I do," she said. She looked like something was bothering her, but I couldn't tell what.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine. Just this whole thing is weird. Edward told me you were a witch, but it didn't really seem real till you just said it, and I don't really know how to say it, but it's just weird. Especially considering what I said to Jacob a week ago." Now I was a little lost. Luckily, she seemed to get that, and started to explain.

"Don't worry, I'll explain. Edward is a vampire, and so is his whole family. They're not like the traditional vampires--they don't drink human blood. And then I don't know if you know any of the La Push kids, but a bunch of them are werewolves now. You may remember Jacob Black, from when he came to the school awhile back?"

"I remember him," was all I was able to choke out. Edward and the rest of the Cullens were vampires. I had him pinned down for werewolf. No wonder he looked so funny during lunch that day, assuming he could read thoughts. Maybe it was just something entirely different.

"Wait, can Edward read people's minds?" I asked.

"Yeah," she laughed, "I'm surprised you picked that up."

I smiled. "Yeah, he was just giving me these really weird looks whenever I thought about my witch powers, and who the vampires and werewolves were. He looked pretty strange when I was debating whether or he was a werewolf or just a plain person and I was being mean for assuming such things."

She laughed again. "He told me about that." I looked down. This was pretty embarrassing. I wonder what else he'd read in my mind. Then something occurred to me.

"Is it annoying having him read your mind all the time?" I asked.

"He can't read my mind. I'm the only one. We don't know why," she answered. Huh. That's weird.

"Ok, so what else? You said something about Jacob?" I pressed her for more details. This was fascinating in an odd type of way.

"Yeah. He's like my best friend, and a werewolf. That's why Edward doesn't like him. It's more than just jealousy, it's mortal enmity. There other werewolves too, I just don't think you know them."

She explained the whole thing, and it took a really long time. Poor Bella. She's been through so much and not really able to explain it to anyone. And some of it sounds absolutely terrifying. Like the whole 'tracker' thing which is how she really broke her leg last spring. What kind of mess did I get myself into? People I know, and have known for awhile (aka the Cullens) are vampires and people who don't really know are werewolves and I have to get involved in their business before they kill innocent humans. This sucks...


End file.
